


(We're In) Different Places

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sugar Baby Liam, Threesome - M/M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should let us take you out,” Louis says – Liam thinks it should be a question, but it sounds more like something Louis has decided on already. “We’d take bloody good care of you.”</p><p>“No,” Liam blurts out, speaking too loud and fast. “Just no.”</p><p>“That’s a shame,” Zayn says. “Is is that, you know, it’s both of us?”</p><p>Liam hadn’t even thought about that being a reason for saying no, but Zayn’s right about that part making it more complicated. If his heart can’t take getting broken by one person, it certainly can’t take getting broken by two. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Liam meets Louis and Zayn at his new job. And even if he doesn't want to get involved with them because of how he's just been dumped, he agrees to be friends with them. The problem is that he likes them a little bit too much. Also, there are gifts. A lot of gifts</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	(We're In) Different Places

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for the promt: So basically I just want a recently broken hearted college/university age Liam who is just starting his new job at this bar and a few days into it he runs into Zayn and Louis (really successful CEOs or something like that who share Everything) and they are instantly attracted to liam as liam is to them but liam is playing hard to get because he’s just had his heart badly broken. Just basically, Zayn and Louis spoiling liam in an attempt to get him and Liam finally allowing himself to fall in love._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.

His new flat isn’t what Liam imagined when he moved to London just months after being done with school. It’s small, and he’s a bit afraid of what some of his neighbors do at night. And with the paper thin walls it’s all too difficult to avoid hearing other things they do at night.

 

But then again, when he moved to London he did it to live with his boyfriend of two years; who he really thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the way it turned out. Instead, his boyfriend broke up with him for the second time after only a few days in London. Liam really thought the first time Justin dumped him was a mistake; they were only apart a few days then. It turns out the only mistake his ex thought he did; was keeping Liam around.

 

His mum was never a big fan of Liam’s boyfriend, he knows that, but he thought everything was going to work out in the end.

 

He honestly had believed that his mum would come to see Justin as the sweet bloke he was when it was just the two of them alone. But in the end, his mum was the one who was right when Justin had claimed that they ‘ _simply had grown apart_ ’ and left it up to Liam to find his own life in London.

 

Liam feels a bit like a fool for being so upset, since it wasn’t the first time Justin broke up with him.

 

Liam couldn’t understand. How could he when he and Justin had shared a shower together just a few hours before– having slept the first night together in their common bed – and everything had seemed fine then. He knows he shouldn’t dwell on it. After all, Liam has been on his own for weeks now, first sleeping on the couch of a friend’s friend and then in his first own apartment.

 

The apartment he and Justin had decided on no longer an option. Well, it wasn’t for Liam at least. Justin lived there now, and Liam lives in his crowded apartment with a shabby door and a lock that he doesn't trust. Not that he had things that was of value for anyone to steal.

 

He doesn’t want to go back home. He hasn't got much to stay for in London, but it feels like he's giving up, if he goes home. It was for Justin he moved to London; he was happy with staying at home up until Justin convinced him otherwise. He doesn’t want to go home when everybody – everybody except his family, of course – expects him to fail and come crawling back to work at the factory.

 

Liam knows that what people said about Justin and him behind his back.

 

He rather has a shitty job in London than a shitty job at home. In London, nobody will laugh at him for having been fooled by Justin’s charm. In London, he can be sad without anyone there to tell him what a fool he was.

 

He's nineteen years old, and he lies alone in his bed most nights, curled around his pillow with a movie on silent on the telly – one he’s barely watching. Instead, he thinks about what he thought his life would be like. Feeling his heart break apart little by little every time he thinks he’s starting to feel a little bit less like half a person, only to be reminded of his ex shortly after.

 

– – –

 

Hopefully, he will do better at work tonight.

 

It’s not the fanciest bar – if Liam’s honest, he likes it better that way – but the customers at the small bar still doesn’t like it when he spills their beer over the counter. Or worse, over them.

 

He depends on getting tipped well, and it he continues to drop and spill things he won’t be able to get the amount he needs to cover his rent and food.

 

Liam pulls a clean, tight t-shirt over his head. His curls bounce around his head, and he tries to tame them into something that looks more or less okay. After a few minutes, he gives up, rolling his eyes at himself in the mirror.

 

When he pulls the door closed after himself, he pulls at the doorknob twice, making sure that it’s locked properly. He wouldn’t be surprised if someone decided to break into his one-room flat and make his already bad week even worse.

 

– – –

 

Liam’s not vain, but he has noticed that some girls – in particular – tip him more than he deserves. His mum would say that it’s his smile that make them do it. Liam doesn’t like to think that his mum’s wrong – she was right about Justin, he belatedly realised – so he smiles a bit more whenever he sees someone look at him.

 

He smiles even when he most of all wants to crawl back into his bed.

 

The two blokes standing in front of him with matching grins on their faces, they are both so stunning that he has a hard time to smile like he usually does. He thinks that they are a bit older than him, at least a bit over twenty, and have tattoos that makes him want to reach out to touch.

 

Liam can feel himself staring as he bites his lower lip between his teeth, wondering how he's supposed to be able to talk to the two of them. Liam blushes and looks down, feeling his whole body go warm and tense. He’s not sure who it is off the two blokes that makes him react that way, but he wants it to stop.

 

It’s not only that he doesn’t want to feel anything for _anyone_. The risk of putting himself out there to get hurt again, is not something he wants to take. It’s not exactly professional for him to want a customer at the bar either.

 

When he finally gets his beating heart under control, Liam looks up again, only to find them both looking at each other with matching smiles. Watching them, Liam feels a bit like they are having a conversation, with their lifted eyebrows and small smiles that seems to mean something.

 

“So,” Liam says, hoping to get their attention. “What do you want?”

 

The lad with the brown hair and sharp blue eyes gives him a long look, his eyes feeling hot on Liam’s skin. He smiles as he puts his arm around his friend. “We would like to have you.”

 

“What?” Liam asks dumbly, sure about that this lovely, _pretty_ person is fucking with him. He can’t mean what Liam thinks he does.

 

“Louis,” the raven-haired guy scolds, digging his elbow into his friend’s side, as he smiles softly at Liam. “Don’t fucking scare him off.”

 

“Zayn, he’s not scared of me,” Louis answers, before he turns his attention to Liam again, the sharp smile still in place. “Tell Zayn here that I’m not scaring you.”

 

“I don’t think –” Liam breaks off, trying to collect the thoughts running through his head. Zayn and Louis – at least Louis – seem to be hitting on him, being less discrete about it than he’s used to from his customers. “You should tell me what you want to drink?”

 

“Beer,” both Zayn and Louis say at the same time, grinning big at each other, doing a complicated fist-bump. Once they’re done, they turn to him again, waiting silently for him to fill their glasses up.

 

When he’s about to push Louis’ glass to him, he bumps it over, making in splatter all over the counter. And, of course, all over Louis too. Liam blames the way they look at him, with so much interest shining in their eyes.

 

It’s hard for him to control his body with their eyes on him.

 

“Sorry,” Liam rushes to say, quickly bending forward, trying to reach, doing his best to mop up his mess. “I’m new, still not used to it all.”

 

“You're lucky you’re so fucking cute. A bit like a puppy with those eyes of yours,” Louis murmurs, taking Liam’s hand in his own. Liam stills, staring wide-eyed at Louis. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll send it to the cleaners.”

 

“To the cleaners?” Liam asks, feeling dazed. Louis’ hand is warm and solid, holding on to him when Liam most of all wants to hide.

 

“For fucks sake, Lou,” Zayn groans, rolling his eyes fondly. “You could do your fucking laundry yourself, even if you can afford not to.”

 

“You can do my bloody laundry, Zayn,” Louis says, sounding distracted, gently moving his fingers in a small pattern on Liam’s skin.

 

Liam shivers, not sure if he wants to pull his hand away or stand there all night, and let Louis touch him however he likes. Even if Zayn’s watching them both while Louis touches him like he wants something from Liam.

 

“I already do, you brat,” Zayn says, still sounding fond.

 

“You live together,” he wonders, getting more and more confused. It feels like they – still most of all Louis – is trying to get him to agree to something. But at the same time they seem like they care about each other. Liam has never met anyone with a relationship like that, it confuses him. “But what do you want from me?”

 

“We do live together,” Zayn agrees. “Best mate you could ever have, he is.” Zayn hugs Louis, who still hasn’t let go of Liam’s hand – not that Liam has tried to pull it away – closer to his side. “We’re just mates though. ”

 

“Partners,” Louis says smugly.

 

“I need to work,” Liam mumbles, “the beers are on me, I guess. Since all that.” He tries to wave his hand to show the mess he made, temporarily forgetting about Louis holding on to him. Louis finally lets go of his hand, and at once Liam feels a bit at lost of what to do.

 

“We’ll come back,” Louis promises, winking as he starts to pull Zayn away.

 

Liam nods, feeling distracted as he starts to mop the counter clean again. It’s not like he _wants_ them to come back. He really doesn’t need to see Louis’ sharp smile directed his way, or how amused Zayn had seemed by it all.

 

It’s not like they are going to come back either way, so it doesn’t matter what he thinks about it.

 

– – –

 

Liam can't stop thinking about Zayn and Louis. He does his best not to, but he can't help it.

 

He can't understand what they wanted from him. It felt like they were trying to pull him, especially Louis. But Liam doesn't understand how it would work. They said they weren't together, just best mates.

 

He's cleaning his apartment – which basically is one room and a very small bathroom – and his mind keeps coming up with ways it could work. Each scenario worse – dirtier – than the other.

 

He ignores the thoughts that most of all makes him want to take a break, and get himself, to be able to concentrate.

 

But he can't let the way he feels for Zayn and Louis take control of him and his actions. No matter how much he wants to trace his fingers over their tattoos, and beg them to take their shirts off, so he can see if they have more underneath their clothes.

 

– – –

 

He didn't think that they would come back. So he's surprised when he spots them both come into the bar, about halfway through his shift. They've got matching skintight black jeans and t-shirts that shows of their ink.

 

People around them stare openly as they walk towards the bar, talking with their heads bent close together. Liam can understand that people watch every step they take. They do stand out with their colorful tattoos, expensive-looking clothes and striking appearances.

 

Liam _hates_ how much he wants them both.

 

He tries to make himself look busy, but he can only ignore them for so long. It’s his job to serve them after all. No matter how much he wants to, he can’t ask them to leave. They haven’t done anything but made him to want things he has no energy to deal with right now.

 

The smile on Louis’ face is as radiant as Liam remembers – he has tried to forget it, but he failed – and it makes his stomach feel fluttery and weird. He probably should serve them, but he stand stock-still and waits instead.

 

“Remember us?” Louis asks, leaning against the counter.

 

“Yeah,” Liam agrees, feeling uncertain if he should admit to that he remembers their names – and every line of their tattoos too. “It’s been, like, two days. And I spilled your beer, a bit embarrassing that.”

 

“Still don’t care.” Louis shrugs. “But we never got your name. You should tell us.”

 

“Why?” Liam doesn’t understand Louis’ – or Zayn’s – open interest in him.

 

“Because we want it, babe,” Zayn says. “You seem really sweet, so a shame not knowing you.”

 

“Liam,” he answers, feeling his cheeks go warm and pink. He wishes he could stop blushing, Zayn and Louis seem so relaxed and at ease, and he just continues to act like a fool.

 

“Liam,” Zayn repeats, dragging the vocals out, making his name sound like something he has never heard before. But he still likes it too much when Zayn says his name.

 

Liam nods, concentrating on making the glass in his hands shine. It shines already, but if he doesn’t look at Zayn or Louis, his attraction to them can’t get any worse.

 

“You should let us take you out,” Louis says – Liam thinks it should be a question, but it sounds more like something Louis has decided on already. “We’d take bloody good care of you.”

 

“No,” Liam blurts out, speaking too loud and fast. “Just no.”

 

“That’s a shame,” says Zayn. “Is is that, you know, it’s both of us?”

 

Liam hadn’t even thought about that being a reason for saying _no_ , but Zayn’s right about that part making it more complicated. If his heart can’t take getting broken by one person, it certainly can’t take getting broken by two.

 

Liam shakes his head. “It’s not that. Like, I’m not interested in anything right now.”

 

The smile on Louis’ face has dimmed a bit, but he still looks persistant. “Let’s be mates then, yeah?”

 

“Mates?” Liam kind of wants to say yes. He can feel the pull they have on him, and even if he can’t allow himself to get involved with them, maybe he can be close to them anyway.

 

“Just mates. If that’s what you you want,” Zayn says.

 

“I could agree to that, I think,” Liam says, smiling so big he can feel his eyes crinkle at the corners.

 

“Fuck, Louis groans, burrowing his head in his hands. “Don’t bloody smile like that then. Won’t be able to not hit on you then.”

 

“Sorry,” Liam mumbles, fidgeting with the glass still in his hand. He can see how people are starting to get annoyed at him, for not getting served, so he knows he can’t let Louis and Zayn distract him for much longer.

 

Zayn gives Louis a slap on the back of his head, rolling his eyes at him. “He’s just a little shit. Don’t mind him,” Zayn tells him. “Of fucking course you should smile like that. You’re cute like fuck after all.”

 

Liam blushes ever harder – he can feel how his cheeks must be a startling pink by now – and he has never been happier for the sombre lightening at the bar. “I need to work, like, people want their drinks,” he says, choosing to ignore Zayn’s compliment.

 

“We’re just here for you tonight,” Louis admits. “You should give us your number.”

 

Liam nods, and puts his number in Louis phone – a phone that look brand new, unlike Liam’s – when Louis pushes it into his hand.

 

“You'll hear from us, love,” Louis smirks at him, apparently refusing to stop saying things that make him blush.

 

– – –

 

The first time he sees Louis and Zayn outside of the bar they take him to a small cafe, one that Liam has never even noticed even when walking straight past it. It’s small and cosy, and the cute girl with a name-tag spelling Jade smiles big at Louis and Zayn.

 

Not knowing exactly that to say, now that they are sitting by a table together, Liam starts to collect his little packets of sugar. Louis makes a disgusted noise when he pours three of them into his tea – the tea that Zayn had insisted on paying for.

 

When he pours another one into his mug, Louis says, “How the fuck can you drink it like that? You’re destroying a perfectly good cup of tea.”

 

Liam shrugs, ignoring the dig. Nobody ever really understands the way he likes his tea. “Like, I don’t know anything about you,” he says instead, realising that the only thing he knows about the two of them, are that they are mates that live together.

 

“Zayn here was my roommate at uni. Best mates ever since,” Louis says fondly. “Wouldn’t want to work with anybody else that this pretty fucker.”

 

“You work together too?” Liam asks.

 

“We do everything together,” Zayn answers.

 

“Partners for life.” Louis seems so pleased, that Liam almost wants to be a part of what he’s talking about. _Almost_. “He’s not just a pretty face, he’s a real good business-partner too.”

 

“You have your own business. How old are you?” Liam asks, feeling a bit in awe.

 

“Twenty-five,” Louis answers. “And it’s not that big of a deal. We’ve got two employees, and they’re our old mated too.”

 

“We we're a bit lazy at Uni, so never would have thought that we would have bloody business-cards that says CEO, but it worked out well for us. Couldn’t have done it without Louis, though.” Zayn says, between taking small sips of his coffee.

 

“That sounds great,” Liam says.

 

“It is, we get to work with the best people. Well, most of the time – they can be fucking idiots sometimes.” Zayn sounds fond, his voice full of emotion as he talks about his mates. Liam hates himself for it, but he wants Zayn to talk about him like that too.

 

“Enough talk about us,” Louis breaks in. “It’s your turn to tell us something.”

 

“Like, I’m not that exciting.” Liam can’t say anything about his life that’s even remotly close to what Zayn and Louis just told him. He’s living in crap apartment, and has no idea what to do with his life.

 

“Don’t be dumb,” Louis teases. “You look plenty exciting to me.”

 

Liam blushes, silently cursing himself for doing so every time Louis or Zayn say anything that could be them flirting with him. “I’m nineteen, and moved here a few weeks ago. Things just didn’t work out the way it should,” he says vaguely, not sure if he wants to explain what an idiot he was when it came to his ex-boyfriend. Or how he still misses him, even after he dumped Liam with a shitty excuse.

 

“Not something you want to talk about?” Zayn asks softly, reaching out to stroke his fingers over Liam’s wrist.

 

Liam shivers, but tries to hide his reaction, shaking his head. “It’s not that fun to talk about. Like, we can talk about it some other time –” When he gets nods back from them both, he says, “I could tell you that I like to work out, used to box back home.”

 

“We can tell,” Louis says, at the same time as he wraps his hand around Liam's arm, squeezing. “You should wear your work-clothes all the time. Shame to hide away those arms of yours.”

 

“Louis,” Zayn groans. “You promised not to hit on him.”

 

“It’s fucking hard not to,” Louis grumbles, still with his hand on Liam.

 

Liam avoids looking at Louis, not wanting to look him in the eyes when Louis slowly moves his fingers teasingly in small circles, making Liam’s skin feel warm and tight even with his hoodie preventing Louis from touching his bare skin. “I’m a bit of a nerd too,” he says shyly. “Love comic books. And Batman, the movies are so great.”

 

Zayn lights up, his eyes shining as he says, “yeah? Me too, we should go to this awesome store.”

 

“Now?” Liam asks, only about half-way through his tea. But it’s lukewarm at best by now anyway, so it doesn’t really matter.

 

“Yes,” Louis says, as he starts to get up. “No reason not too.”

 

Liam nods, wondering if the money he has will be enough to buy at least one comic, and he still can afford to eat the rest of the week.

 

– – –

 

At the store, Zayn and Louis lead him through the alies, their hands on his lower back to help guide him where they want him.

 

“Did you find anything you want?” Louis asks, noticing that Liam hasn’t picked anything up.

 

“Not that much money left. Like, not like I get that much tip when I fuck up and spill beer om the costumers.” Liam’s ashamed, he should be able to buy himself something. The worst part is that he should have been if he wasn’t living by himself.

 

“You don’t need to pay,” Zayn says.

 

“I can’t just take them.” Liam’s heart starts to beat harder, just from thinking about his mum finding out he’d been shoplifting comics of all things.

 

“He meant that we’ll pay for them, stupid boy.” Louis shakes his head when Liam starts to protest. “Don’t say no, Liam.” He ruffles Liam’s hair, skimming his finger along the backside of Liam’s ear before he takes his hand away. “Zayn will be sad. and then he can’t sleep.”

 

Zayn laughs, but nods. “Say yes for me, babe,” he says, teasingly.

 

Liam knows that Louis’s is having him on, just to get his way. But Liam can’t say no to Zayn’s pleading eyes. “Fine, but not more than one.”

 

– – –

 

When he finally leaves the store, he has more than one new comic. Louis and Zayn had noticed which comics he liked, because without asking him they have collected them all and payed for them all without caring about Liam sputtering behind them.

 

“You shouldn’t have,” Liam mumbles, trying to will his smile into something smaller. Something a bit less obvious.

 

“We wanted to,” Zayn says, as he pulls Liam into a warm hug. “And you wanted us to.”

 

Liam tries to protest, but Louis starts talking over him. “Don’t hog our Liam.” He tries to pull Liam away from Zayn, but Zayn just giggles – which makes Liam giggle too – and wraps his arms even tighter around Liam.

 

“You can have him later,” Zayn laughs.

 

“But I want him now,” Louis grumbles, giving up and wrapping his arms around both Zayn and Liam at the same time.

 

– – –

 

It has been days since he last saw Louis or Zayn. They have sent him texts, more than he ever thought that they would.

 

So it shouldn't come as a surprise when he’s asked to come around to their place on his first night off since he met them. It still surprises him.

 

– – –

 

He does his best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, as he stands outside of Louis’ and Zayn’s door. He’s wearing a red checkered shirt, one he finally settled on after having changed three times, and he’s a bit nervous.

 

He shouldn’t be nervous. Louis and Zayn are great, and he’s only there to have a nice time with some friends. _Friends_ , he must tell himself over and over. Friends are the important thing to remember.

 

When Zayn opens the door, wearing a big smile, he has to stop himself from gawking openly. He had a feeling about that Louis and Zayn had it better off than he does when it comes to money, but he wasn't prepared for how big and expensive-looking their flat would be.

 

"Hi," Liam mumbles, irritated at himself for how he feels around Zayn. Like his body aren't his to control.

 

"Thank god that you're here," Zayn sounds happy, and quickly snatches him into a hug. "Louis has been a pain in my arse. And not in the _fun_ way."

 

Liam closes his eyes, folding himself closer to Zayn, trying to resist pressing _too_ close. He doesn’t think he succeeds all that well. “Isn’t he like that all the time?” He asks, trying to keep his tone light and joking.

 

Zayn laughs again, sending vibrations through Liam’s body. “I think you’re right.”

 

Before he can say or do anything stupis, Louis comes barreling through the apartment, throwing himself over Liam and Zayn, making them all fall to the floor in a big heap of limbs. Liam lies there, dazed and somewhat confused as Louis and Zayn almost wrestles on top of him. Elbows and hands are everywhere and he starts to giggle when he has to push Louis’ wriggling fingers from sneaking in underneath his shirt.

 

“Bloody hell, Louis,” Zayn complains, finally having managed to push Louis of himself. “That’s not how you say hello to your guest.”

 

Louis turns to him, smiling. “You feel welcome, don’t you?”

 

He does, but still says, "no, I think I'm gonna go home." He can't stop himself from starting to giggle again, doing his best to defend himself from Louis when he starts to tickle him again.

 

– – –

 

"You decide on what to order," Louis says, from where he has thrown himself on the sofa. A sofa so nice and comfortable that Liam wants to sleep on it instead of in his own bed. He can't imagine what their beds are like – tries not to think about it – if their couch is this heavenly.

 

Liam's surprised that Zayn and Louis don't share a bedroom, he knows that they said that they were just mates but he thought that they maybe just said that to make him feel more at ease.

 

It seems to him as if they aren't a couple, but still close enough to want to date Liam together. Or he doesn't know if they want to date him or just fuck him. It all gets him very confused.

 

"It doesn't matter," Liam answers, distracted by his thoughts.

 

"If you don't decide, you won't get any pudding, Louis threatens, as he starts to poke his bare toes into Liam's thigh. Liam tries to shuffle away from Louis but finds that he can't, since he's already pressed himself into the corner. It had felt safer to not sit too close to Louis.

 

"I want pudding, Liam says instead, pouting and trying to look as sad as possible.

 

"For fucks sake, stop that." Louis seems distressed, and he sits straight up.

 

"What?" Liam asks, confused.

 

Louis sputters and waves his hand toward Liam, making him feel even more confused. He turns to Zayn instead, who's sitting curled up in a armchair, looking all too amused. "I really don't understand."

 

"I would think that he mean that you look a bit like a sad puppy, when you do that. Not really fair use of those eyes," Zayn explains.

 

"Don't forget about those lips of his," Louis fills in.

 

"I don't anyone ever forgets about the lips," Zayn agrees, making Liam flush hot and sudden.

 

"I want pizza," Liam says, trying avoid the conversation that Zayn and Louis have about him. It's making him feel all sorts of things.

 

"Order us some pizza, Zayn," Louis orders, as he moves around on the sofa; not stopping until he's pressed tight against Liam's side.

 

"I'm not your assistant," Zayn complains, but he still moves to get up.

 

"No, what would Harry do then?" Louis shouts after Zayn. At the same time Louis pokes his fingers into Liam's side, looking pleased when Liam bites his lip to stop the giggle that threatens to escape.

 

"He's not your assistant, he's just too _nice_ to say no to you." It sounds like an old argument, a well used one, to Liam. "And let Liam be," Zayn shouts from the kitchen.

 

Louis tries to look innocent, failing terrible. Especially since he still has his fingers pressed into Liam's side, twitching lightly as he decides if he should or not. "I'm not doing anything," Louis shouts back, even when he gives in and starts to tickle Liam for real.

 

"Stop it," Liam whines, trapped underneath Louis, almost all the way on top of him now, trying to hold him down as he tickles him. He puts his hands Louis, but it's no use as he's laughing so hard he can't breathe, and even less push Louis away. "Fuck."

 

Louis finally pulls away, looking pleased with himself. "I like it when you swear."

 

"I do swear," Liam protests. He's not an angel, even if his hair suggests otherwise. His hair that's probably looking like a mess now because of Louis, self-consciously he pulls his hands through it.

 

"Yeah, yeah," Louis murmurs, not looking like he believes Liam. Before he can stop Louis he threads his hands through Liam's hair. "Now it looks good."

 

Liam hates how much he likes it when Louis touches him. And even more frustrating is that Louis seems to find ways to do it all the time.

 

"The pizza will be here in fifteen minutes." Zayn says, standing in the doorway.

 

"I can pay my share," Liam offers, still feeling a bit bad about how much money they spent on him at the comic book store.

 

"You're our guest." Zayn sits down next to him, using the armrest to be able to fit. There are plenty of room on the couch, on the other side of Louis. Liam wishes he could come up with a reason to move. To make it possible for him to think properly.

 

He doesn't really want to, he realises. So he lets Louis and Zayn crowd him in, feeling their warmth soak into him.

 

– – –

 

It the first time he has been home since he moved out. At first there was so many things to fix; getting a place to sleep and then moving again. He could have gone home – his mum wanted him to – but he couldn't take his mum crying when he most of all wanted to break down and cry, and never get up again.

 

So he gave her excuse after excuse, feeling selfish and like a bad son. Then he started working at the bar, and rarely had any weekends off. But now he's finally home.

 

His mum is hugging him; he presses close, and breathes in her familiar, comforting smell. He's really missed her the last few weeks, even with the daily phone calls.

 

"You look good, Liam," she says, as pulls away, giving his cheek a light pat.

 

"I'm really good, mum." He lets her guide him into the living room, and goes to sit on the sofa he's so used to from his childhood. It's a bit lumpy, just like he remembers it.

 

"You're not with that awful boy again?" She asks, with a worried frown.

 

He's thrown by the question; he hasn't even thought about him all that much the last week. Not like he used to. "No – No, I've finally started to, like, move on maybe."

 

He can see that his mum has tears in her eyes, as she says, "that's wonderful." She looks thoughtful. "Have you met someone new then?"

 

"No," he blurts out. Then he realises that's it's not exactly true. "Well, I've got some new friends. But they're just me mates."

 

"Oh?" She asks, sounding pleased "I'm glad that you're making friends. Have been a bit worried about you, since that horrible boy left you."

 

Liam nods, over defending Justin in front of his mum; it's not like he deserves it. "Zayn and Louis are great, really. And my place is – okay. Not that bad."

 

"You eat okay? You know I worry about you. You're my little boy no matter how old you are," she says with a wry smile.

 

"Lou and Zayn have a habit of ordering a lot of food, so yes." He has come to realise that they always order too much, just to send home with him. It's no use to try to say no to them, they are more stubborn that he is.

 

His mum makes a small, curious noise and raises one of her eyebrows. "So, who is it then?"

 

"Who? What do you mean?"

 

"That you have a crush on? It's easy to tell," she clarifies, smiling gently.

 

He gets a lump in his stomach, it feels like he's about to get ill. "No," he groans, hoping that his mum is exaggerating; he can't take it, if Louis or Zayn can tell. "I don't have a thing for either of them. I can't be."

 

"I know that smile, Liam." She talks with her most gentle tone, getting up from her place on the chair. As she sits down next to him, she takes his hand, squeezing softly.

 

"I don't want to be in love, mum," he admits.

 

"Sometimes things like that just happen, love." She pats his cheek again, then ruffles his hair. "And sometimes it's for the best. Love is a wonderful thing, you shouldn't be afraid of it."

 

Liam shrugs, done denying that he feels something for both Louis and Zayn. Not love – not yet, at least – but something that makes him want to stay in his old home, and ignore them until the feelings disappear again. "Can we talk about something else?"

 

"Of course, but you know you can call, or come home whenever you want."

 

– – –

 

Even though it has only been a couple of days since he left London, Louis and Zayn appear to have missed him too. He's back at their place again, sitting bundled up in what feels like is his place on the couch – in the middle so both Zayn and Louis can sit close to him – with Zayn curled up next to him.

 

"Nice trip home?" Zayn asks.

 

"Yeah, it was. Missed my mum lots," he admits, feeling stupidly young compared to Zayn.

 

"Me too," Zayn agrees, then he laughs. "Not your mum, of course, even if I'm sure she's lovely. Must be since she's your mum."

 

Liam blushes, and moves his hand from where it had found it's way to Zayn's hair, stroking through it softly.

 

"No, don't stop," Zayn grumbles, snatching Liam's hand and putting it back on his head. He gives Liam an expectant look.

 

Liam feels like a deer caught in a headlight, and he has to take a deep breath to get his mind to start working again. "Sorry," he mumbles, slowly starting to thread his fingers through Zayn's hair.

 

Zayn hums, and shuffles closer to Liam. “Got something for you, think you’re going to like it.”

 

“Oh,” Liam wonders. “You don’t need to. It feels a bit like you’re giving me more than I can ever repay you.”

 

“We don’t want you to pay us back, babe.” Zayn shakes his head, a fond smile on his face.

 

“But,” Liam tries to say, but Louis takes that moment to burst in through the door, looking frazzled and stressed.

 

“Oh, thank fuck. Liam’s here to cuddle with me,” Louis says, walking over and dropping down next to Liam, almost half in his lap, making him splutter and blush. Louis moves around until he’s comfortable, with his head pressed up against Liam’s neck. “Had the worst meeting, like, ever.”

 

“He’s not here to cuddle you, Louis,” Zayn says, pulling Louis closer to himself, giving him a soft peck on the mouth.

 

“No, it seems like he’s here to cuddle you,” Louis teases, burrowing down closer to Liam again.

 

“Maybe,” Zayn agrees, pressing his mouth to Liam’s neck, making him feel caged in between them; with their hot breaths on either side of his neck.

 

Liam feels safe and warm, boxed in by them, but they are also making it hard for him to think. “You could cuddle each other instead,” he mumbles, needing something to say.

 

“We can,” Zayn murmurs. “But it’s better with you here too.” His hand is warm on Liam’s thigh, moving in small circles, so small it almost seems like he doesn’t realise he's doing it. “And you’re here because we got something for you.”

 

“You don’t _need_ to,” Liam says again. That they want to spend time with him, it’s more than enough; he doesn’t need all these things they keep giving him too.

 

“We _want_ to,” Louis says. “And you can’t say no, that would be _rude_.”

 

“Sorry, like, I didn’t – “ Liam fidgets with his hands, unsure of where to put them; wondering if he should avoid touching them. If things would get easier then.

 

“You can say no, babe.” Zayn reaches around him, and pinches Louis’ arm. “He’s just being – well, he’s just being himself.”

 

“So, what is it?” Liam wonders.

 

“Remember how you said that you used to box,” Zayn asks, waiting for him to nod before continuing. “We bought you a membership at a club, thought you could start doing that again. If you wanted too.”

 

“Can’t have you lose those fit arms of yours,” Louis says, trailing his fingers on the bare skin on Liam’s arm.

 

“Really?” Liam asks, feeling a surge of happiness rush through him. “I would like that.” He chooses to ignore what Louis said about his arms, things are easier that way.

 

“And I got myself one too, thought you could teach me,” Zayn says. “Louis too lazy, so you get some time off from him.”

 

“That sounds fun,” Liam agrees, already starting to plan a training program for the two of them.

 

“Hey, you should be sad about not having me there,” Louis grumbles, pinching his nipple between his fingers, twisting.

 

Liam groans, and tries to push Louis' fingers off him. “I think I see enough of you, anyway,” he teases. “Like, I’m here all the time.”

 

“We find something else to do. Maybe play some football, or something,” Louis says.

 

“Anything,” Liam agrees, before he realises who he said _anything_ to. Anything to Louis can really be anything, even things like jumping bungee-jump. “Anything within reason.”

 

“To late for that now.” Louis has pushed his head into Liam’s neck again, preventing him from seeing his face, but Liam can still hear how pleased he sounds.

 

– – –

 

Their first session together is a bit weird. Zayn keeps touching him, and staring at him as they train together. Nobody of his mates who he trained with before, has ever behaved anything like Zayn does. But then again, Zayn’s a bit different than his mates from back home.

 

He’s not as good as he used to be, but it’s still fun. Even more so with Zayn there with him.

 

“You did good,” Liam tells Zayn afterwards, pushing his sweaty fringe from his forehead.

 

“Not as good as you.” Zayn looks tired, sitting down heavily on the bench. He still looks unfairly good, Liam’s mind unhelpfully adds.

 

“You'll get there,” Liam says gently, as he sits down next to Zayn. Careful to keep a bit of distance, it’s needed when Zayn’s got less clothes on than usual.

 

“Maybe,” Zayn agrees, patting Liam’s legs twice before getting up again, looking a bit shaky on his legs. “At least it was fun.” He smiles wide. “But it’s always fun with you, so that wasn’t all that surpricing.”

 

“Stop it,” Liam mumbles, glad that’s he’s warm from the exercise; that way Zayn won’t see the way he blushes.

 

“Nah, don’t think I will.” Zayn laugh, and says, “fuck, need a shower real bad now.”

 

Liam nods, averts his eyes, not needing to see more of Zayn’s bare skin. It’s hard enough to be around him as it is.

 

– – –

 

It’s been weeks since he first met Louis and Zayn. And it’s not like he’s surprised anymore when they give him things – both things that he really needs, and things that are so unnecessary that he almost feels bad about it.

 

Still, he can't understand how they thought that it would be a good idea to give him a watch. It’s not like it’s his birthday or anything. The watch is too much, it’s unlike anything he’s ever gotten before. He does want it, he just can’t let them spend so much money on him.

 

“I can’t take this,” Liam mumbles, unable to tear his eyes from the watch or stop his fingers from stoking it lightly.

 

“Why not?” Louis asks.

 

“This must have cost, like, so much money.” Liam puts the clock on the coffee table, and puts his hands in his own lap; to avoid touching it again.

 

“We want you to have it,” Zayn says, taking the watch and putting it around his wrist, snapping it on. “It looks really good on you.”

 

“We can’t return it.” Louis sounds stubborn. “Have no idea where the receipt is.”

 

“But,” Liam tries again, staring at the golden watch sitting on his wrist. He really likes it.

 

“We won’t take it back,” Zayn tells him, skimming his fingers over the sensitive skin on Liam’s wrist. “So just say _thank you_ , and then we can eat some.”

 

“Thank you,” Liam says, shivering from Zayn’s touch. “Would you let me pay for the food at least, as a thank you.”

 

Louis grumbles, and shakes his head, but Zayn says, “Sure, just this time though.” He doesn’t look all that happy about letting Liam pay.

 

“Good,” Liam agrees, feeling pleased. Both with the watch, and getting to do something – regardless how small – back.

 

– – –

 

Liam has known Zayn and Louis for almost two months. And he’s heard plenty of Niall and Harry, but he’s never met them. Sometimes it feels like Louis and Zayn are hiding him away, safe and sound; as if he’s something precious to them, that they don’t want to share. Not even with their closest friends.

 

Liam doesn’t know how to feel about that.

 

He’s at Louis’ and Zayn’s place before Harry and Niall should get there. He feels at home, a bit like he’s a host to. To be honest he’s the one who puts the most amount of effort into preparing. Louis and Zayn seem to see no reason, but he guesses they shouldn’t; they are just having some friends over.

 

Liam is trying to make a good first impression. It feels important for Harry and Niall to like him; they are important to Louis and Zayn.

 

The doorbell goes off, and he jumps, so deep in thoughts that he almost managed to forget about anything but making everything as perfect as possible.

 

“Get the door, babe,” Zayn shouts, distracted by the video game he plays with Louis.

 

“But it’s not my place,” Liam shouts back, stalling; a bit nervous about meeting Harry and Niall.

 

“You’re here all the bloody time, might as well be,” Louis answers.

 

Liam shakes his head fondly, ignoring the way his heart beats faster from Louis’ words. Then he goes to open the door, coming face to face with two blokes that must be Harry and Niall. They look as effortlessly cool as Zayn and Louis do most of the time, and Liam feels like he wants to hide.

 

Instead, he smiles, and says, “I’m Liam. But I guess, that you would know that.” He sticks his hand out, feeling a bit awkward about it, but he doesn’t want to be rude either.

 

“We’ve heard all about you,” says the one he assumes is Harry; he got tight jeans – so tight Liam gets a bit distracted by his long legs – and a his curly hair is up in a bun. “They won’t shut up about you.” Instead of taking Liam’s extended hand, Harry pulls him into a tight hug. “Feels like I know you already.”

 

Liam laugh, asking, “I guess you’re Harry?”

 

“Should have started with that,” Harry laughs. “Just because Louis likes to nag about how cute you are, it feels a bit like we’ve met.”

 

“But we haven’t,” Liam concludes, still wrapped up in Harry.

 

“I’m Niall by the way,” says the guy with blonde hair. “And if you’re done hugging him Harry you should let him go, can't make Zayn or Louis upset, can we?” Niall pushes a flailing Harry away from him, putting his fist up for Liam to bump. “Your boyfriends are a bit over-protective of you.”

 

Liam can feel his cheeks heat up, and he chuckles awkwardly as he bumps his fist against Niall's. “They are not my boyfriends.”

 

“They want to be,” Harry drawls, and Niall nods, smiling widely.

 

"That's not," Liam breaks off, deciding to not get involved in a discussion he has no interest in. "Maybe we should go see what they do?"

 

Niall nods, looking all too amused still. He doesn't say anything more though, and Liam's relived about that.

 

– – –

 

It turns out Niall and Harry aren't as cool as he thought they were. Much like Zayn and Louis, they are really fun. And big dorks, just like Louis and Zayn; no matter how cool they like to appear.

 

Harry has been telling him a complicated and rambling story about how he met Zayn – it involved a lot of candy and alcohol, it seems like – but he lost Liam about half-way.

 

Liam nods anyway, smiling and Harry breaks off to give him a matching grin, making his cheeks dimple. "I like him," Harry says loudly, over-powering the loud argument Niall and Louis are in. "He's cute too."

 

"You can't have him." Louis forgets about trying to tickle Niall, and crosses his arms over his chest, giving Harry a stern look. "He's ours. We saw him first."

 

"I’m not a thing,” Liam protests, trying to stop himself from smiling. He doesn’t think he succeeds all that well, from the way Zayn’s watching him and the matching crinkles by his eyes.

 

“Harry can’t have you, either way. I won’t allow it.” Louis tries to give him a stern look too, but he’s smiling; so Liam’s not fooled by him.

 

“I don’t want him anyway,” Liam says. In the corner of his eye, he can see Zayn and Louis share a look. Liam chooses to not pay them any more attention, or try to read anything into it.

 

“Hey,” Harry says, dragging the word out. “I’m a catch.”

 

“I’m sure you are,” Liam says gently, patting his shoulder.

 

– – –

 

Zayn’s not supposed to be home until a bit later. He and Louis have spent most of the night playing FIFA, shouting at each other for cheating. Not that Liam tried to cheat, no matter what Louis said about him being disqualified for being a distraction.

 

Liam can’t help the way he bites his lip, when he concentrates hard.

 

Now, they are curled up on the couch watching Iron Man 3 – saving Batman until later, can’t see that one without Zayn there too – and Liam’s distracted. He’s having a hard time sitting still when Louis’ thigh is so warm and solid against his own.

 

As Louis puts his arm around Liam's shoulder, throwing one leg over Liam's, he can feel his body get tense. He closes his eyes, cursing his body for being so obvious.

 

"Something wrong?" Louis asks, skimming his fingers on Liam's neck, before settling in his hair.

 

"Louis, you can't do this," he whispers, hearing his voice shake. "You can't make me want things that I can't have." He hasn't opened his eyes, feeling safer about admitting things if he can't see Louis look at him.

 

"Who says you can't, love?" Louis asks.

 

"I don't know," he mumbles, opening his eyes sudden and wide when Louis presses a soft kiss on his neck. "Fuck." He tips his head back, feeling himself melt into Louis' soft, warm lips.

 

He doesn't know how long he sits there, letting Louis press kiss after kiss against his neck. But his eyes are slipping shut again, and his breathing is starting to feel strained. Then he feels a jolt of panic, and pushes Louis away from him.

 

"Did I do something wrong?" Louis sounds confused.

 

"We shouldn't do that –" Liam can't stop himself from staring at Louis' lips, biting down hard on his own bottom lip to stop himself from doing anything stupid; like kissing Louis. "What about Zayn?"

 

Louis smiles, and the tension disappears from his shoulder. "He won't mind. As long as you kiss him too when he gets home." Louis takes his hand, stroking his fingers over Liam's knuckles. "And I think that you want that."

 

Liam nods, swallowing hard. "It's not that I don't want to – I do want to."

 

"Then I'm going to kiss you." Louis gives his lips a quick peck. "Until Zayn gets here, and then he's going to get to taste those lovely lips of yours too.

 

– – –

 

The credits are rolling on the telly, but Liam doesn't pay the noise from it any attention. How could he when Louis' lips are on his, and Louis' tongue is in his mouth, teasing him. Louis is in his lap, and Liam digs his fingers in hard – where they rest on Louis' lower back – every time Louis bites down on his lower lip, tugging gently.

 

He's half-hard in his pants, but it doesn't feel urgent or important. Liam would be happy if Louis just continued to kiss him the rest of the night, not needing anything else. Distracted by Louis, he doesn’t even notice Zayn coming into the room until he’s sits down next to them on the couch, with a dazed look on his face.

 

Louis pulls away, grinning cheekily at Zayn. “Got you a present,” he says, as he moves to get off Liam’s lap, ignoring the hands gripping him harder. When he sits on the sofa next to Liam – on the opposite side of Zayn – he bends close to Liam’s ear, whispering, “you should kiss him now.”

 

Liam nods, his limbs feeling to big and awkward as he turns to Zayn, smiling shakily. “You can say no,” he says when Zayn just stares at him, at complete loss for words.

 

“He doesn’t want to,” Louis assures him, pushing him forward gently.

 

Feeling brave with Louis’ hand on his back, he bends forward and pushes his lips against Zayn’s, kissing him softly. Zayn makes a cut-off noise against his lips, his body jerking forward into Liam’s, hands coming up to clutch Liam’s hair hard.

 

Zayn’s kissing him even more careful than Louis first did. One small peck after another; so soft and feathery that Liam presses closer, just needing more. “Please,” he whispers against Zayn’s lips, shivering as Zayn’s fingers tighten in his hair.

 

Zayn groans and deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue into Liam’s mouth. Liam can feel Louis moving closer to him again, pressing close to his back; his hands sneaking up underneath Liam’s t-shirt, hot on his bare skin.

 

Liam pulls away, moaning as Louis starts kiss the back of his neck. Zayn looks amazed, like he can’t believe what’s happening, and Liam can understand that. He wants to pinch himself, just to see that he’s not dreaming.

 

“Maybe we should go to bed?” Zayn suggests, giving Liam a quick kiss. “We should just do this tonight though.”

 

Louis pulls away from him too, and Liam can almost hear the him rolling his eyes as he says, “don’t be boring, Zayn.”

 

“Well, I haven’t had all night to kiss Liam, so I think I want to do that some more.” Zayn quirks his eyebrow, giving Liam a questioning look.

 

He nods keenly, giggling as Zayn stands up quickly. He lets them pull him towards Zayn's bedroom, almost tripping over his own feet in his hurry.

 

– – –

 

Liam wakes up, feeling overheated and confused. Wondering why his whole body feels pressed down, and why someone is breathing on the back of his neck, he tries to turn over. Then he realises that he can’t move because of how he fell asleep with Louis pressed up against his front, and with Zayn pressed against his back.

 

His heart feels like it’s about to beat it's way out of his chest, and he has a hard time breathing properly. Regret pools in his stomach; it should never have happened. He can’t believe how weak he was, giving in so easily.

 

Slowly and carefully, he pushes Louis away from him, letting out a relieved breath as Louis just snuffles and carries on sleeping. He knows it’s awful of him – cowardly even – to sneak out, but he can’t look at them, and tell them that he can’t be with them.

 

He’ll just cave and get back into bed with them.

 

– – –

 

As he gets home, Liam turns his phone off, knowing that Louis and Zayn probably call him when they wake up.

 

He’s almost shaking, trying so hard to hold himself together; not just fall into a heap and cry until he feels dry and stable again. He won’t do that over any more boys. Especially not now, when it was he who put an end to it all.

 

He can't avoid then forever, even if they don't know where he lives, they know to well where he work. But he needs some time to distance himself, to think things through. Then he can be friends with then again – if they want that after what he did.

 

His bed has never felt so big or empty before, and he misses Louis’ and Zayn’s hands holding on to him; as if he was about to run away from them. Which it turned out he did, so he guesses they were probably right to act they way they did. He misses the soft sheets and the lovely pillows in Zayn’s bed.

 

Feeling miserable, he lies in his bed, trying to sleep. He's supposed to work later, but it's many hours until then. It's not easy to sleep when he knows that Zayn and Louis probably still are asleep in a bed he rather be in too.

 

– – –

 

He's in the middle of a restless sleep, when he awakens abruptly, sitting straight up in bed when he hears someone knock loudly on his door. Feeling groggy with sleep he gets up, pulling the sheet around himself as he wobbles on unsteady feet the short distance to the door.

 

He opens his door, careful since nobody ever knocks on it. When he sees Louis and Zayn stand there – Louis with a sad frown on his face, Zayn just looking blank – his chest feels tight. He thinks about closing the door, locking it behind himself and ignore everything happening.

 

Liam can't do that, not when Louis and Zayn look at him. That was why he left when they were asleep, after all.

 

"What do you want?" He asks, staring at a spot behind them. Then he realises that he never told them where he lived, since he was a bit ashamed of his home. With Louis and Zayn having such a nice flat, it was hard not to. "And how did you find me?"

 

"We called your mum," Louis tells him, as he pushes past Liam into the room. "Since you wouldn't bloody answer your phone."

 

"My mum?" Liam asks, confused. "But why would she tell you where I live?"

 

"She was more than happy to," Zayn mutters. "You talk about us a lot apparently. But she thought it was weird that we didn't know where you lived."

 

"It's not so bloody weird when you think about it." Louis moves around the room slowly, poking and probing at everything. "That way it was easy for you to avoid us." He sits down hard on the bed, glaring sharply at Liam.

 

"It wasn't easy," Liam confesses, regretting the words at once.

 

"Why did you then?" Zayn asks, standing stock-still just inside the room. "We didn't do anything you didn't want, did we?"

 

Hastily, Liam shakes his head. "I moved here with my boyfriend. Lived together like one day, then he dumped me."

 

"What an absolute arse." Louis starts to lose his hard edges, the glare seeping away little by little. "But I still don't understand why you bloody left."

 

"Because it hurts too much when it ends." Liam looks between, wanting them to understand his reasons. "And it always ends."

 

Zayn shakes his head, walking slowly towards Liam; not wanting to startle him probably. "We don't ever want to leave you." He pulls Liam into a hug, ignoring his quiet protests. "Right Louis?"

 

"We're not arseholes like your ex." Louis looks around the room once more. "And you can't live here. We're going to worry to _death_."

 

"I'm sorry about leaving you," Liam mumbles, unable to stop his body from relaxing into Zayn's. "And I can't afford anything else. Had to move from the other place because he dumped just after we moved in together."

 

"What a fucking tit," Louis snaps.

 

Zayn shushes him, as he makes an upset noise. "You should come live with us."

 

Liam stiffens, shaking his head again. "Can't afford that. Like, no way for me to pay a third of your flat."

 

Louis stands up again, starting to look through Liam's things again. Liam just stares at him, confused about what he's after. Louis opens his wardrobe and takes out a bag, starting to stuff everything he can reach into it.

 

"You're going with us – and we don't want you to pay us a fucking dime." Louis closes the zipper with force, grumbling under his breath.

 

"What?" Liam asks, feeling like he's been hit by a bus.

 

"If you want to, of course." Zayn kisses his cheek. Then he pulls away. "We can't force you. Even if we want to." Zayn gives Louis a pointed look.

 

"We're not going to leave you," Louis promises softly, dropping the bad on the floor when Liam won't take it as he reaches it towards him.

 

"You will get bored of me too." Liam can see the pity in their eyes, so he lays his head on Zayn's shoulder, avoiding to look at them.

 

"Bloody hell, babe." Louis strokes his back, rubbing comfortingly. "He did a number on you."

 

"If you want to be mates – just mates, we can do that. But we want you to come live with us," Zayn tells him.

 

Liam trembles, pressing closer to Zayn; wanting Louis closer too. "I don't want that." He can feel Zayn get tense, so he clarifies. "I don't want to be _just_ mates."

 

"Scared us there," Louis murmurs. "So you'll come home with us then?" Louis bends down to pick the bag up again, giving it to Liam with a arched brow, daring him to say no.

 

Liam smiles and nods, feeling a small bit of hope. They did come after him, called his mum even. Maybe he should just try to trust them. He should he realises, he does know them; they are better than that.

 

– – –

 

After his shift, later that night, he comes home – as he can to call it now – and finds Loius and Zayn curled up together in Zayn’s bed.

 

His heart swells, just looking at them. And he knows that he’s a little bit in love with them both, more than a little probably. Hopefully, they feel the same about him.

 

Liam has a feeling that they do.

 

Trying to be as silent as possible, he takes him clothes off, deciding to keep his pants on. Then he lies down next to Louis, watching them for a moment, before the sleep takes over his body.

 

– – –

 

Yet again, he wakes up feeling overheated and as if there’s something heavy on top of him. Though, this time he opens his eyes and finds Louis and Zayn in bed with him, he just smiles and stays where he is.

 

It takes some time but then Louis wakes up too, starting to move against his back.

 

“Morning,” Liam murmurs, turning around in Louis’ arms until he can press his lips against Louis’. Louis murmurs something against his lips, sending vibrations through his body, and kisses him harder.

 

Liam lets Louis kiss him, feeling his body starting to get interested as Louis kisses him deeper, moaning softly into his mouth. He groans as Louis starts to trail kisses down his neck, but mumbles, "Louis, stop it." Louis lifts his head, giving him an unimpressed gaze. "We should wake Zayn up," Liam clarifies, not wanting to stop kissing Louis either. He just wants – needs – Zayn too.

 

"Good luck with that," Louis murmurs, sucking another kiss into the skin below his jaw.

 

Liam shiver, feeling the bite of Louis' teeth. He takes a shaky breath, and sits up in bed, feeling fond when he sees Zayn on his back, sleeping deeply on Louis' other side. Ignoring Louis' groan as he climbs over him, Liam settles on top of Zayn's hips.

 

He smiles at Louis – who's looking a bit dazed – and bends down, kissing Zayn softly on the lips, patting his cheek gently. When Zayn smacks his lips, and slowly opens his eyes, Liam kisses him again. He kisses him until he's certain that Zayn's fully awake, then he starts to kiss his way down Zayn's neck.

 

He takes his time to map out every tattoo with his tongue, feeling Zayn move underneath his mouth. Sucking a mark on Zayn's chest, he feels Louis' hand settle on the back of his head. "That's fucking unfair," Louis murmurs. "If that's what he gets for sleeping in."

 

Liam smiles against the warm skin on Zayn's chest, ignoring Louis' protest as he works his way down, shuffling himself down Zayn's legs. He moves around, dragging the sheet away so he can lie down between spread Zayn's legs, mouthing at his hard cock through his pants.

 

"Fuck," Zayn groans, his hands replacing Louis' in Liam's hair, tugging gently. He lifts his hips as Liam starts to pull his pants down, and Liam doesn't know if he wants to look at the awed look on Zayn's face or his cock more.

 

In the end, Liam chooses to focus on Zayn's cock, lying hard on his stomach. He rubs his fingers along it, feeling it hot and velvety in his hand. After a while, when he has traced every part with his fingers, he fits his mouth around the head, hollowing his cheeks as he starts to sink down.

 

Zayn moans and his hips twitch underneath Liam's hands, wanting to make Zayn feel good he sucks harder, trying to go deeper. Gagging slightly as he goes down too fast, he pulls off a bit again, sucking at the tip. As he looks up, still mouthing at the tip, he sees how Louis kisses the moans from Zayn's mouth, muffling them as Liam brings him off.

 

Liam pushes his mouth down again, getting deeper, until he can feel the head bump against the back of his throat. This time he stays there, feeling Zayn's cock pulse in his mouth. He knows Zayn's close; from the way he sounds and how he's leaking precome.

 

He wants to make Zayn come, in his mouth as Louis kisses him through it. When Zayn mumbles a protest against Louis' lips, trying to pull him off, Liam just presses closer to him. Soon, Zayn comes with a cut-off groan, his hips fucking up into Liam's mouth as he swallows it down, liking the taste of Zayn on his tongue.

 

Liam pants, and smiles happily as he pulls off, finding Louis and Zayn looking at him with matching dark, intense eyes. "You good? He asks Zayn, squeezing his hip.

 

"Bloody hell," Louis says, starting to pull him up from where he's kneeling between Zayn's spread legs. His limbs are feeling loose and soft already, but he lets Louis move him around until he's on his back, trapped underneath Louis' weight.

 

"You should get naked," Zayn suggest, watching them, as he rubs a hand down Louis' back.

 

Louis stops grinding their hips together, ignoring Liam's hand on him as he sits up to pull his own pants down before he helps Liam get his off too. "You look so fucking good," Louis mumbles, as he lies down between his legs again, pressing close. Kissing his neck, he starts to move his hips against Liam's, making them both groan.

 

"He does look good," Zayn mumbles softly, and Liam turns to find him smiling. “You look really good together.”

 

Liam takes Zayn's hand, holding on to him as Louis rubs them together, making their cocks slide against each other, hot and heavy. He's so close, and he tries to hold on, but with Louis' harsh breathing against his neck, and Zayn's eyes watching him, he can't.

 

Liam pushes his hips against Louis one last time, groaning in the back of his throat as he spills between them, feeling his limbs feeze and tremble.

 

Louis moans, biting down on Liam's neck as he follows him. Liam rubs his hand – the one he's not gripping Zayn's hand with – up and down Louis back, liking how Louis' hot sweaty skin feels against his.

 

Louis starts to feel heavy on top of him, appearing to be half-asleep already. "You can't sleep on top of me," Liam mumbles, shaking Louis gently.

 

Zayn shakes his head, he too looking tired – like Liam feels too. When Louis doesn't move, Zayn sits up, pushing Louis until he lies half on top of Liam instead, wrapped up around.

 

Liam could sleep like that, he realises. Giving Zayn a soft, grateful smile, he closes his eyes again, needing to sleep some more.

 

– – –

 

The next time he wakes up, the only difference is that he’s naked. But he doesn’t mind about that. Though this time, Louis seems to be awake, from the way his hand is moving on Liam’s skin.

 

“Good morning,” Liam mumbles, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Zayn’s not awake yet?”

 

Louis snorts and starts to laugh. “When is he ever awake?” He pokes Zayn is the cheek, but Zayn just lets out a snore and burrows down deeper into the pillow. “And it’s after noon, so hardly morning, love.”

 

“He was awake earlier,” Liam points out.

 

“Well, that’s just because your special.” Louis gives him a soft kiss, pushing closer when Liam moans quietly. Then he pulls away, taking hold of Liam’s chin, to stop him from following his mouth; he tries to anyway. “We should go shopping. Gonna buy you some pretty things. Maybe a new watch”

 

“You don’t need to buy me stuff. I could live without the fancy watches and clothles,” Liam tries to protest, even though he knows it’s no use.

 

“You like it.” Louis smirks, winking. Then his face changes and he suddenly looks a bit nervous. “Need to show your mum that we take good care of you.”

 

“My mum?” Liam asks, confused since he’s not supposed to meet her for another two weeks..

 

“Might have told her that we're dating, when we called her.” Louis says, so fast Liam almost didn’t catch what came out of his mouth. _Almost_.

 

“You did?” Liam groans. “Why did you do that?

 

“It seemed like a good idea.” Louis gives a pleading look, and a quick kiss. “And now she wants to meet us.”

 

“Of course,” Liam says. “Like, she didn’t seem upset then?”

 

“She was crying,” Louis tells him, looking ashamed.

 

“She does that.” Liam can’t be mad at Louis when he looks so upset with himself. “Don’t worry. I’m sure she’ll love you. And Zayn.”

 

“Everybody loves Zayn,” Louis agrees.

 

– – –

 

He can admit that he was a bit nervous about his mum meeting his boyfriends. Also, very relieved that Louis already slipped up about that, now he won't have to have that awkward chat with her. It's not exactly that common to bring two boys home at the same time. Not that Liam would want it any other way.

 

Louis and Zayn are so polite – brought her red wine and flowers, the fanciest they could buy – and even though that they are older than he is, his mum's absolutely taken with them.

 

"I knew he liked one of you," his mum says, making them all tea.

 

"You did?" Zayn asks, looking at ease in the kitchen Liam grew up in.

 

"He was talking about the two of you. Didn't I tell you?" As Louis nods, smiling, she continues, "only thing I couldn't work out was who it was of you he liked. So this makes sense, in a way."

 

"It really does." Liam feels lucky, if a bit scared sometimes. It's not that he thinks that they're going to hurt him, it's just a lot to take in, his new relationship with two equally lovely boys. "I'm glad that they are here."

 

"We're too," Louis agrees. "Fucking grateful that you got your shit together." He winces when he realises that he slipped up, forgetting about being polite and not swearing. But he just shrugs, and smiles, when he sees the way Liam and Zayn look at each other; fond and smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/104267359524/were-in-different-places-11504-words-by)  
>  Come say Hi, if you want to!


End file.
